In recent years, most everyone has become aware of our energy problems and the need to conserve energy. No where has the problem been more apparent and dramatic than at gasoline service stations. The rising cost of gasoline and the scarcity of the same at times have caused most people to become very conscientious of efficiently utilizing fuel and the need to take steps to conserve the same.
In this regard, there has been much research and development in the area of improving performance and fuel economy of internal combustion engines. One particular area that has gained considerable attention deals with preheating the gasoline prior to its induction into the engine carburetor. For example, one is referred to the disclosures found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,486; 3,253,647; and 3,699,938. All of these patents relate to devices and systems for preheating to expand gasoline to improve the combustion efficiency thereof and to generally improve the performance characteristics of the engine.
While such devices are capable of improving performance and fuel economy, they are often not very practical inasmuch as they are often complicated and expensive. There exists a need for a system for preheating fuel prior to induction through the engine carburetor that is practical, easy to install, and which is relatively inexpensive.